A vast majority of the telephone systems installed in private residences and offices are configured to include one connection to a public wiring network, such as a public switched telephone network (PSTN), which services all handsets existent in the residence or in the office. This method of distributing a telephone signal allows each handset to access the public telephone network in order to establish a telephone communication. Each handset may access the public telephone network to establish a local communication, within a predetermined local area code, or a long distance communication, outside of the predetermined local area code.
Generally, the connection to the public wiring network requires a service agreement with two telephone service providers, one providing access to local communications only, and the other providing access to long distance communications only. Alternatively, one service provider may provide access to both local and long distance communications.
Recently, a method has been developed to bypass either service provider by dialing a number of predetermined access digits, thereby connecting to a remote service provider. However, in any of the above-mentioned situations, communications are transmitted along the lines of the public wiring network. As a result, customers are restricted to certain local and long distance pricing set by companies providing service within the public wiring network.